


Porcelana

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Porcelana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Spider-Man es como la porcelana, y diferentes personas lo rompieron
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Porcelana

Spiderman es como la porcelana 

Lindo y hermoso aunque frágil aunque no lo muestre 

Es muy fuerte y resistente pero a veces es de porcelana 

Y la porcelana se rompe cuando no es cuidada 

La primera gritea fue dejada por Skip Westcott 

Una pequeña grieta por las partes bajas

La segunda grieta fue la culpa por la muerte del tío Ben 

La grieta fue en el corazón una algo grande 

Tercera grieta su rumptura con Liz Allen una buena joven que por sus descuidos por ser Spiderman lastimó 

Esa grieta se conectó con la de su tío Ben

Cuarta grieta Gwen Stacy, su novia que fue asesinada por uno de sus enemigos 

Se conectó con las dos otras grietas rompiendo lo más 

Pero llegó SHIELD junto a un equipo el cual fue su pegamento para algunas grietas 

Pusieron pegamento en la grieta de su corazón

Siguen juntas pero siguen ahí esperando más grietas 

Más grietas llegaron con su incorporación a SHIELD

La culpa por traer a sus enemigos o dejarlos escapar, grietas pequeñas 

Que se fueron conectando y rompiendolo por todo el cuerpo 

Las grietas de la impotencia de a veces de cumplir con las espectativas

La figura no se rompía aún con todas esas grietas se mantenía estable y fuerte aún manteniendo su belleza 

El pegamento de salvar las vidas, saber a cuántas personas ayuda, ver a salvo a sus amigos y familia 

El pegamento del Ultimate Spiderman lo ayudaba y a la vez no 

Lo destruía y pegaba contastemente

Una grieta que casi destruye todo fue Ben y su traición

Toda la tención que hubo lo rompía saber que fue el responsable de traer a su base 

Su pegamento no funcionó lo rompió más 

Pero entonces la academia SHIELD llegó con sus alumnos como su nuevo pegamento que le permitió seguir adelante

"Oye araña quieres venir estamos jugando videojuegos" Nova le dice a Spiderman el cual está afuera del Triskelion viendo el mar 

"Claro les pateare el trasero a todos"

"Sigue soñando araña el último en llegar es un perdedor"

Peter sigue a Nova riendo 

La porcelana es duradera cuando la cuidad bien 

Y SHIELD lo estaba haciendo bien 

Aunque a veces le daba otra grieta 

Cuando Ben regreso la grieta ya estaba hecha pero lo perdono

Hasta que simplemente fue cosa de un temblor para que la figura cayera y se rompiera en muchos pedazos 

La grieta que rompió la figura de porcelana fue la muerte de tía May a manos de uno de sus enemigos

La figura se rompió en muchos pedazos quedando destrozada 

"Han visto a Spiderman?" Pregunta Nova

Un mes había pasado desde que habían visto a Spiderman en persona 

"No contesta aún mis llamadas" Miles informa viendo su teléfono

Spiderman sabe que es un comodín

Peter mira la ciudad desde la torre del reloj, escondido deshagoando toda sus emociones 

Es reemplazable

Fury podría darle su puesto a uno de sus nuevos guerreros

A él le dolería pero así es la vida 

Cuando algo ya no tiene arreglo se deshecha

Hay veces que los niños que no dejan ir a la basura sus figuras rotas y lo rearman sin importar lo roto que este

Aunque en el camino se lastimen 

"Déjame solo!" Peter grita resposando en su puerta 

"Peter por favor déjame entrar" Sam dice desde el otro lado 

Sam es el que más persiste

"No quiero a nadie Sam solo vete vete de aquí por favor vete déjame" 

Sam mira la puerta la rompería pero no lo hace 

"Esta bien no volveré...." Se va sintiendose herido 

Por qué no lo podía salvar de él mismo como hizo spiderman con los demás

A veces abandonamos y olvidamos 

4 meses desde que alguien supo de Peter Parker

4 meses desde que Spiderman desapareció y la ciudad se hundió en tristeza por la pérdida del héroe 

Hasta triple J no era el mismo

Sus amigos lo dejaron en paz

Y Sam en una misión secreta de unos meses no podía ver a Peter 

Pero tarde o temprano encontramos esas figuras rotas que guardamos y no pudimos remplazar

Y encontramos la manera de repararlos aunque sea pedazo a pedazo con mucha paciencia y tiempo

7 meses desde que Spiderman desapareció

"Te vez terrible amigo" Sam dice mientras patea una lata 

"Gracias" Peter responde sin verlo 

"La casa está hecha un cuchitril, debes limpiar" 

"Lo haré después, solo vete de todos modos tarde o temprano tu también te irás para no volver"

Sam entendió que Peter tenía miedo del abandono

Encariñarse con alguien que se irá tarde o temprano

"Me dijiste que me fuera pero estoy aquí, no te dejaré Peter te lo aseguro"

"Cuando los guardianes te llamen?"

"(Me agarró) umh... Es diferente se que volveré, ven tienes que darte un baño"

Sam jala a Peter no lo dejaría ahí para pudrirse

Peter lo sigue ya no tenía nada 

Sam fue su nuevo pegamento, lo rearmo lo reparó y aunque ya no es igual, sigue manteniendo su belleza y fuerza 

"Spiderman está devuelta!" 

Después de un año y dos meses Spiderman regreso 

Nova sonríe siguiéndolo

Sam era el nuevo cuidador de esa figura de porcelana

El primer dueño fue Skip, lo agrieto; luego fue la culpa por la muerte de su segundo dueño Ben, se rompió el corazón; Liz y Gwen también dejaron una grieta sin tener malas intenciones; paso por muchas manos dejándole huellas buenas y malas, la mujer que siempre lo a cuidado May Parker desapareció, esto rompió la figura en miles de pedazos

Ahora Sam rearmo la figura con delicadeza de cada pieza

Nova recibió felicitaciones de SHIELD y sus compañeros

Eso lo hizo feliz pero su recompensa estaba de lado 

Spiderman le extiende un perrito caliente

"Gracias" 

Sam lo toma para comer junto a él

"Nova muchas gracias y lo siento fui un idiota"

"Sí fuiste un idiota pero tía May era muy importante, te diré la verdad también lloré por una semana todos estuviemos de luto" 

"Ella debe estar ahora con el tío Ben, juntos viviendo felices"

Spiderman mira el cielo

Nova lo abraza 

Peter no dice nada y solo pone su cabeza en Nova

"No te dejaré araña, puedes llorar después secarse mi traje"

"Yo no...." Peter está llorando sin darse cuenta 

Solo llora 

Sam es un muñeco de trapo roto que fue cosido muchas veces y ahora está al lado de la figura de porcelana para cuidarla 

La figura de porcelana cuida también al muñeco de trapo 

"Debes tener más cuidado tú ni tienes factor curativo bobo" 

Peter está vendado el brazo de Sam

"Mi casco me cura"

"Aún así ten cuidado" 

Peter termina de venderla y besa las vendas 

Sam se sonroja al igual que Peter 

Que se pregunta por qué hizo eso 

"Te quiero" Sam dice 

Peter sonríe

"También te quiero"

Solo basta una mirada para entender que los dos son sinceros, están rotos y fueron reparados 

Sam besa la mano de Peter para besar su mejilla 

"Puedo besar tus labios?" Sam sonríe viendo la cara de Peter 

Sam acerca su cara para besarlo

Los están rotos y reparados, son sus pegamentos para no romperse sin arreglo

**Fin**


End file.
